Magic Within
by bumblewolf
Summary: It was cold. She knew that much from the snow seeping into her skin.What she didn't know was where she was, or how she got there. Or why there were six mysterious people, one of whom she couldn't take her eyes off of.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Within

A blue light flashed in my vision. It blinded me, and left me in darkness. I couldn't hear myself, which scared me. Then I felt it. It felt as if my body was being sucked into a vacuum, but there was no noise to tell me if it was true. Spots danced behind my eyelids, and I frantically tried to something. Anything to tell me what was happening or where I was going. It lasted an eternity for me, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds.

With one final tug I was pulled through the surrounding darkness, my body feeling like it was being pulled through jello. I could hear wing rushing past me. The cold seeped into my light jacket, causing me to shiver. The movement made me realized I was on solid ground. Frigid, hard, and rugged ground. Where am I? Why is it freezing cold? These thoughts ran through my head, even before I opened my eyes. As slow as possible I pried open my eyes fearful of what I would see.

**Hi! This is my first fan-fiction and if you didn't already know, it is a Thor fan-fiction. this is just a little piece of what is yet to come. i hope you enjoy it as i will try to post more, and hopefully longer chapters. please leave reviews/comments. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Within: Chapter 2

Snow. Everywhere snow and ice stretched on for miles across the barren and seemingly deserted land. I blinked, wondering if what I was seeing was real. Flakes of snow blew in my face, convincing me it was. Tall, ridged, frosty spiked mountains loomed above me. I glanced around wide eyed, unsure what to do, or how to react. I finally stood up shakily, if not reluctantly, when I realized the snow I had been laying on, was seeping through my clothes. I scanned my eyes around not moving an inch.

Did I just stumble into an alternate dimension? I wondered, noticing strange ice carved pillars in the distance. I tilted my head up to the sky, trying to see the sun, stars, or any memorable features that signified I was still on earth. Nothing, but a gray, snow filled sky. 'Well this is just fantastic," I muttered sarcastically, rubbing my almost frostbitten arms. "I need to find to find warmth, and fast," I concluded, my teeth chattering.

I took a few hesitant steps forward, thinking the ground would give, and I would fall to my death. If I'm not already dead. I thought solemnly, grimacing at my wet clothes. How in the world did I end up here anyway? I thought, pulling my hoodie over my face, too cold to speak out loud. This is no time for questions! I argued with myself. Find shelter, heat, and if you're lucky food, my stomach grumbled at the prospect. I treaded through the light, but crunchy snow, jumping over rocks, desperately searching for anything to keep my body temperature from lowering completely. The wind grew stronger and I had to hold my hoodie so it wouldn't be blown back, from my face.

After a few more minutes I collapsed in the snow, my body aching, and numb. My teeth were chattering uncontrollably and my fingers and toes felt like they would fall off. "Why me," I whispered too exhausted to cry. How is it that minutes ago, I was stargazing and the next thing I know I'm thrown onto this unforgiving terrain! I yelled in my head. Isn't there any place around here, I can find some relief from this torture? I wondered miserably.

As if my prayer had been answered I noticed a red dot in the distance, in between the pillars. I squinted, trying to see what it was. A word formed itself on my dried and cracked lips."Fire." I whispered barely hearing myself over the wind. I didn't know how or why there was a fire in the middle of an ice blizzard, but I didn't care. I ignored my frozen limbs and all but, ran to the source of light. With a cry of joy, I threw myself as close as possible to the flame, and sighed in relief. My body welcomed the change of temperature and in no time I stopped shivering. There were pillars all around me, tall, and thick, which blocked the wind. I felt like someone was trying to help me and take care of me. "Thank you," I said gratefully, looking up at the sky. "Whoever you are, thank you."

Up above, a golden eyed guard smiled.

**Hello everyone. It's been a while since I've updated so my gift to you is a longer chapter. Yay! To anyone who is reading this, please leave your review; I'm open to suggestions you may have. I'm hoping to have many more chapters to this story. So please review! That's all I have to bore you with. Bumblewolf out!**


End file.
